A Reaper Among Benders
by Akito Decimo
Summary: ADOPTED FROM CaptainAsh. It's said that the world was built on legends. Tall tales that help us make sense of things too great... ...or too terrifying to believe. Watch as Avatar Korra finds out that one of these legends is true. Please no flames.


Hey Guys! Sorry for not posting anything for like what 3 years... uh never mind that is a long time and you probably guessed that I'm not gonna continue my other story, The White Moon Becomes the Black Sun. As for a reason why, well one thing is that I would have to wait until the manga finishes so I can think better of what I should do with the story. So that story is delayed until I can get a better quality story out of it.

Anyways enjoy this story that I've adopted from CaptainAsh, A Reaper Among Benders. I've changed the title from A Reaper Among Spirits to this, just a heads up.

Also, chapter one is the same as the other story.

Legend of Korra and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. BLEACH and all related characters belong to Tite Kubo.

And again this story was adopted from CaptainAsh.

* * *

CH. 1: A Soul Reaper and a Rebel Spirit

Cold wind blew as a lone person walked through the icy tundra of the South Pole. He wore an all-black attire with a long coat with a large sword wrapped in bandages on his back. The fact he was doing so at night would make anyone question his sanity, but this individual didn't care what other thought of him. As he walked he came across a peculiar sight. Several people fighting a spirit.

"Spirit, why are you angry with us? What have we done to offend you?" One of them shouted, dressed in airbender robes. The black clad wanderer would say that the airbender's attempts to converse with the spirit had no success, and he was batted away by the entity. Soon the stranger saw something amazing. He saw one of the fighters, a young Water Tribe girl, enter the Avatar State. This caught the attention of both the stranger and the spirit.

"Huh, so that's the Avatar." The stranger said as he made his way down to the fight. The spirit made its way toward the Avatar once more, who lifted herself into the air to dodge its attack, causing the entity to land in the festival market behind her. She shot a number of fire blasts at the spirit from atop of her air spout, but her attacks had no effect, and the spirit grabbed her with one of its tendrils, slamming her into a nearby stack of boxes. The dark spirit stood over the downed Avatar. However before it could do anything more, a shout was heard.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!"

And suddenly a gigantic blast of blue flame struck the spirit, sending it back about 50 feet. It got up, just in time to see a massive blade heading for its head. The spirit dodged as it's attacker kept swiping at it with the massive sword. Korra looked up to see a young man, about her age with bright orange hair fighting off the spirit.

The spirit swiped at the young man, but he blocked it with his sword as it began to glow blue.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!" He shouted again, causing another giant plume of blue fire to fly at the spirit, weakening it greatly. He stood over the downed spirit as he raised his sword, as if to finish it off, but suddenly streams of water began to circle the spirit. Soon the once dark spirit was now bright and appeared docile.

"Go in peace." Said a man as he walked up to the young swordsman.

"That was impressive young man. I've never seen anyone stand against a spirit like that. "The Water Tribe man said as others joined around.

"Uh, thanks." The orange headed firebender replied as he fasted his sword onto his back. As he was about to walk off he found himself being earthbent back around, facing the Avatar herself.

"How'd you do that?! You almost beat a spirit with nothing but a sword!" The Avatar exclaimed, being grateful at being saved but more confused than anything.

"I did do some firebending too. Anyway, I just have a knack when it comes to spirits okay? Simple as that." The orange haired teen said as he then turned around and walked off.

"Wait a second! What's your name?!" The Avatar called out.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." The orange haired swordsman said as he trekked back out into the tundra, fading from sight as he walked into the horizon.

* * *

Story adopted from CaptainAsh.

So how did you like it? Even if I didn't really write this chapter, I thought CaptainAsh did a great job on introducing Ichigo in the ATLA/LOK universe.

I'm working on the next chapter right now, so hopefully the wait won't be long.

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
